


Angel

by Yaniujin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bad Summary FML, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Not Beta Read, Ounaga, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quote Unquote, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: While having a lovely morning of eating breakfast with everyone, Angie notices something strange..Why was Kokichi not present at breakfast? Why did Himiko acted a little weird, almost nervous, when Kokichi not being at breakfast was pointed out? Why did Atua made Angie go to Kokichi’s room?She didn’t know why but she was about to find out..A lovely morning was about to turn lovelier, at least, for two people.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is Ounaga, one of my favorite hetero ships. And yes, it’s smut. I really wanna write Angie and Kokichi like crazy so I did. Though, this is a bit ooc and I’m really bad, more than bad, in romance so it kinda sucks, but I do hope you’ll like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its character does not belong to me. They all belong to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft. Credits and Kudos.

“Yumeno-san! Yumeno-san! Can Yumeno-san show Tenko what Yumeno-san did last night??”

“Be quiet, Tenko..”

“Tenko is sorry, Yumeno-san! But Tenko still wants to see it!!”

“Nyeh..”

Angie smiled as she watches Chabashira smiling and adoring Yumeno who seems tired, as always, as she lays her head against the table. It was their 7th day in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, being forced to do some dating show, and they were currently waiting for breakfast to be cook.

Angie hummed happily as she looks around; Tojo was cooking them up some eggs and bacons while toasting some bread, Saihara and Amami was talking with one another, Iruma and Akamatsu was also talking with each other with Akamatsu looking a little uncomfortable with the topic Iruma was talking about, while some were just minding their own business, waiting for their breakfast.

“Breakfast is ready.” Tojo called as she walked towards them, carrying 2 trays in her hand. Everyone thanked her as she placed their breakfast in front of them.

“Atua blesses us a nice breakfast!” Angie said, putting her hands together as she listens to Atua’s voice in her head, praying them a good breakfast. As everyone eats and talks with each other, Tojo looked around and suddenly stopped when she noticed that someone wasn’t with them.

“Has anyone seen Ouma-kun?”

“Nyeh?” Yumeno reacted as she looked around. Everyone stopped with their conversation and food as they turned their head towards Tojo.

“No, I haven’t.” Akamatsu said as she stared at the place usually occupied by Ouma, who was usually the first one in the cafeteria, empty.

“With less degenerate male, the food is more palatable.” Chabashira said while smiling smugly and mockingly at the males who either looked away, ignored her or narrowed their eyes slightly due to the insult.

“I’ll check up on him.” Tojo said as she stood up.

“I-I’ll do it.” Surprisingly, it was Yumeno who spoke and stood up. Angie hummed while smiling as she stared at Yumeno whose previous tired expression seemingly gone and was replaced with something Angie can call nervousness and _something else_. Before anyone can speak, Chabashira stood up, her hands in the air in a defensive manner as if she’s planning to attack someone.

“Yumeno-san can’t! Yumeno-san shouldn’t go to some degenerate male’s room!” She shouted which Yumeno mildly grumbled at as she got out of her seat, but before she could, Angie stood up.

“Then! Angie will do it!” Angie said as she smiled. She watches the nervousness, confusion and almost annoyance in Yumeno’s expression as she stares at Angie with furrowed eyebrows while Chabashira seems quite happy but also worried about the idea.

“Nyeh?? I can do it—” Angie cut her off, smiling as she did so.

“Atua ordered Angie to do it so she will do it! We must listen to Atua’s will!” She said, her expression slightly darkening as she smiles and points at Yumeno. Before Yumeno can speak, Chabashira cut her off.

“It’s okay, Yumeno-san! Angie-san will do it!! With the help of.. Atua.. Tenko is sure Angie-san will be safe!” Chabashira said. As much as she’s worried about Angie’s well-being with a degenerate male, with Angie away, she would also have some alone time with Yumeno.

“Wait—”

“Then, I’ll leave it to you, Yonaga-san.” Tojo, though slightly confused, only agreed as she slightly bowed her head and sat back down. Angie smiled as she began heading out of the cafeteria.

“Angie will be back! Byeonara~” She cheerily said and waved goodbye as she exited the cafeteria and closed the door behind her. She did hear Yumeno call her name before she closed the door, but she already started skipping away.

As she skips happily, she couldn’t help but wonder why Yumeno was acting like that, but she knows, because Atua told her, that Yumeno did something. But she doesn’t know what exactly it was. That must be the reason why Atua told her, instead of Yumeno, to go to Kokichi’s room, to find out the reason. All of Atua’s words have a meaning after all.

She climbed the stairs and stopped in front of the room with Kokichi’s icon in it. She knocked on his door three times before calling for Kokichi.

“Yoo-hoo~ Kokichi?? Angie here~” She waited for an answer but after 30 seconds, she received none in which she hummed questioningly at. She knocked in the usual, famous rhythm pattern and waited.

“Kirumi is asking for you!!” She called, the smile still on her lips.. She waited for another 30 second and blinked in confusion when she still received no answer.

“Ko-ki-chi~!!” She called loudly, almost feeling a little worried..

“ _G-Go away, Yonaga-chan.._ ” She heard Kokichi spoke from inside the room. Even with how quiet and almost weak his voice sounded, she smiled happily when she finally received an answer.

“Nope! Atua and breakfast calls for you! You need to answer or else, you will feel Atua’s wrath!” She shouted, slightly tilting her body from side to side as she waited for his answer.

“ _Shut up.. and leave.._ ” She blinked a couple of times when she heard the same tone from earlier. _‘How strange~’_ She thought, her cheerful voice still as cheerful as ever even in her head, when the usual cheerful, happy-go-lucky tone Kokichi has wasn’t there.. She hummed questioningly, but still in an upbeat tone, as she slowly reached for the doorknob.

Surprisingly, when she turned it, it turned, it wasn’t locked. She hummed in the same questioning tone from earlier as she slowly and slightly pushes the door open. She blinked in confusion when it was darkness that greeted her, just darkness.. but as she stared long enough, she was able to see something due to the light from outside of Kokichi’s dorm..

Though a bit nervous, knowing that Atua will protect her, and it’s not like Kokichi will do anything to her, right? She slowly walked inside of his room. That’s when she saw Kokichi laying, possibly curled up in a ball, on the bed, completely covered in his blanket.

“Kokichi??” Angie called. She watches as the blanket shifted slightly, making it look like Kokichi flinched. She blinked in confusion as she slowly walks towards the bed..

“Kokichi?? Yoo-hoo~” She said in an upbeat tone as she stood beside it.

“Kokichi???” She called out his name once again, a little louder this time. When she still received no answer, she reached out to take the blanket off of Kokichi but before she could even, someone grabbed her hand.

Angie closed her eyes and made a small noise when her hand and basically, her body was pulled, and she felt her back bumping hardly against softness, which can only possibly be the bed. She slowly opened her eyes only to realized that she was being pinned against a bed, specifically, Kokichi’s bed, her hand being pinned beside her head, also against the bed.

She stopped as she stared at Kokichi who’s above her.. Just pinning her down against his own bed.. Angie gulped but the smile was still in her lips as she stared at him. Kokichi was.. naked.. Not completely, but he was topless, he wasn’t wearing his scarf nor jacket.. Kokichi was only staring down at her with mildly narrowed eyes, his mouth slightly parted as he panted. There was also sweat strolling down his forehead.. Angie’s eyes trailed lower and saw that his pale body, that she could almost see glowing in the darkness, also mildly wet from sweat all over it.. Angie blinked and looked back at Kokichi’s eyes.

“Kirumi is calling for you! For breakfast..” She would continue but suddenly, Kokichi’s expression turned into a blank one he stared down at her, his already narrowed eyes narrowing even more, making her a little nervous.. She watches as Kokichi took a deep breath and sighed..

“Hey, Yonaga-chan.. What part of leave and get out don’t you understand..?” Kokichi asked, breathing in and out between his sentence, almost like he’s feeling too hot, with the sweat and everything, but it also seems like he’s trying to control himself by calming his breathing which prevented him to speak straight and properly.. With the way that Kokichi’s arms and his hand, that also felt hot than a usual temperature, that’s against hers, was trembling, it was either of those two options.

Angie slightly tilted her head to the side, humming slightly as she continues analyzing him.. Ignoring Kokichi’s previous question, she spoke.

“Kokichi, Atua tells me that you are not okay. In trouble even. Is there something wrong??” She asked, her voice not conveying a single concern and was just cheerful as always. She watches as Kokichi breathe in and out before speaking, his hand against hers tightening slightly.

“You and your Atua bullshit.. Just get out, Yonaga-chan..” He said, his voice a little too low and almost husky.

“Well, Angie can’t exactly get out if you’re pinning her against the bed!” She said, even though she felt a little offended about Kokichi insulting Atua and wanted to say more, she decided against it as there was something really off with Kokichi’s actions.

She watches as Kokichi flipped himself over to the side and just sat down in the bed, his body and eyes turned away from her and to the wall.

“Get out now..” She heard him said in low, almost inaudible voice, his tone seemingly becoming huskier.. Angie sat down and watches as Kokichi’s shoulder heaves up and down. Her eyes trailed down to see his hand clenching and unclenching to a fist..

“Hmm.. I don’t think I will!” Angie said as she smiled. “You will either come with me to the dining hall or tell me everything that is wrong before I do!” She smiled widely as she stares at Kokichi who was still looking away from her.

“I swear to god, Yonaga-chan.. Leave.” Kokichi said, his backs still turned to her. Angie stopped at noticing the edge in his voice, making her more nervous and worried.. She slowly reached out to touch his shoulder. However, before she could even touch his shoulder, Kokichi turned around and lean in, their faces having little to no distance away. Angie didn’t react but she felt her heart skipped a beat when Kokichi’s face were suddenly too close to her that she could feel his breath against her lips. She gulped before speaking..

“Kokichi..?” Despite the dark, she could see Kokichi’s dazed, purple eyes only staring straight to hers. She flinched slightly when Kokichi’s warm hand reached out to her face and started caressing her cheeks. She almost let out a small noise when Kokichi’s hand traveled from her cheeks to her neck then to her hair..

“You really never listen to anyone.. do you, Yonaga-chan..?” Kokichi asked, caressing one of her pigtails in an almost affectionate manner.. Somehow, Angie didn’t find herself reacting or moved away from Kokichi’s touch. It felt a little strange, but there was also something else.. She continued staring at his purple eyes that are only focused on her.. Remembering Kokichi’s question, she slightly giggles as a way of clearing her throat before speaking.

“I only listen to Atua! Everything Atua says, I follow.” She declares with a smile yet a serious look in her eyes, but all in Kokichi’s eyes were doubt. Kokichi took a deep breath before speaking.

“You know, Yonaga-chan.. Your Atua isn’t always right..” He said in a serious tone that made Angie’s eyebrows twitched slightly before she let out that usual happy expression of hers.

“Nyahaha! Maybe.. But there is a reason for everything he says. And the ‘right’.. is completely up to him.” She said, expression darkening slightly but still smiling despite of it. She watches as Kokichi’s expression darkened as well and his eyes narrowed, but slowly, a small smirk formed in his lips.

“Hmm.. So, you’re telling me that he wanted you here.. with me.. right now.. in this situation..?” He asked, his voice husky just like earlier, his eyes also narrowing in an almost teasing manner.

Angie opened her mouth to speak but no words came out of it. She could only stare at Kokichi’s dazed eyes that is like staring straight to her soul.. but most of all, it was almost as though Kokichi was staring at her with.. _lust_.. Kokichi hummed once again as he continued caressing her hair.. She didn’t know why but the touch was making her feel more weirded out, however, not at Kokichi, but at herself, for feeling such strange emotions about a simple touch..

“Hey, Yonaga-chan.. Have I ever mentioned that you look so beautiful..?” Kokichi suddenly asked, no hint of lies was in his voice, at least, as far as Angie could tell, and the fact that his eyes were only still staring straight to hers, only made it more convincing.

“What..?” She asked, trying to make sure she heard that right.. She was a little shock, No one has ever called her beautiful before, except Atua. Usually, their first expression after she talks or do something is weird or oddball. Her shock only continued to grow when Kokichi tilted his head and leaned forward, his lips suddenly brushing against her left ear..

“Hmm..? Have no one ever told you that, Yonaga-chan..? I thought of that when I first saw you.. That you look like an _angel_..” He whispered, his hot breath hitting her ear, making her shudder slightly.

Kokichi slowly pull back and they ended up face to face once again, their nose almost brushing against each other and Kokichi’s lips only an inch away from hers. Before she could even speak, the distance between their lips was suddenly gone, replaced by softness instead. Her eyes slightly widened when she finally realized what’s happening..

Kokichi.. was kissing her..

Angie completely froze at what’s happening. After a very long time, she was caught completely off guard, something rare as she’s always prepared to whatever Atua throws at her. She is well aware of the type of person Kokichi is, someone unpredictable that catches people off guard constantly, and it looks like she has now fallen victim to that, something she didn’t expect to happen..

Kokichi’s right hand made its way to the back of her head, tangling against her hair while his other hand went to her waist.. Angie’s hands, on the other hand, only went to Kokichi’s non-clothed shoulder, just simply holding it tightly. She didn’t know what to do, she doesn’t even know what to think. All she could comprehend was the body heat Kokichi is radiating and his warm lips against hers..

She clutched harder against his shoulder when Kokichi’s lips started moving against hers in a very passionate way that made her body tremble and felt a little weak.. She didn’t know what exactly she was feeling about the kiss, but she knows for a fact that she wasn’t hating it, no, quite opposite, it wasn’t anything she felt before but she found _‘like’_ as a very close word to describe how she feels about what’s happening..

Slowly, she found herself closing her eyes and responding to the kiss.. The question to why it was happening was still in the back of her head but it remained there, for now.. She whimpered when she felt Kokichi’s tongue and his teeth slightly grazing against her lips in a gentle way. She slightly opened her eyes to see Kokichi’s half-lidded eyes also staring straight to her, filled with want.. She wonders, was it directed to her..? She didn’t know, but what she knows, was what Kokichi wants.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Kokichi’s neck as she parted her mouth. She let out a small moan when Kokichi’s warm, wet tongue slid inside of her mouth and touched her tongue. Their tongues danced against each other, swirling, slipping, nudging against one another in the most sensual way than anything she has ever felt.. There was only one word to describe it, amazing.. Angie didn’t know if Kokichi just has a lot of experience or he’s just naturally good at it.. Somehow, she liked the second option more..

As the kiss continued, she felt Kokichi’s hands in her waist lowering.. From her waist, it slowly trailed over her back then to her thighs, _not_ _through_ her skirt, slightly rubbing it in a way that it almost tickled her but also sent shivers to her spine.. As Kokichi’s hands rests in her thigh, the kiss continued for almost another minute until they both felt the lack of air.. They slowly pulled away, both immediately breathing for air.. Their faces was still closer to each other, Angie’s arms still around Kokichi’s neck as they both stare straight to each other’s eyes..

“Kokichi..” Angie found herself calling Kokichi’s name in a soft, breathless voice.. Almost all of the sudden, it was like something, a sort of realization, passed by Kokichi’s eyes and his eyes widened. Angie was surprised when Kokichi suddenly separated her arms away from him and gently pushes her away. Kokichi backed away to the end of the bed, facing away from her while gripping his hair with his other hand.. It almost seems like he was regretting something.. which Angie felt a little uncomfortable at..

“Ugh.. It’s all that ugly magician’s fault.. making me drink.. some _fucking_ concoction..” She heard Kokichi mumbling to himself. She blinked a couple of times as she once again analyzed the shirtless liar.. She eyed him up to down, and that’s when she noticed a bulge in his pants.. Almost immediately, the reason became quite clear in her head.. A magician, Yumeno Himiko. A concoction, with Kokichi’s action and his body heat and knowing Yumeno, it was probably something similar to what Yumeno will call a ‘lust-,’ possibly, _‘love potion’_ , Yumeno might have used Kokichi as a test subject.. That must be the reason to why Yumeno seems so insistent on being the one to go to Kokichi’s room and why Kokichi is acting this way, at least, Atua tells her that.

“Sorry, Yonaga-chan..”

At Kokichi’s words, she was snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes widened.

Did Kokichi just _apologized_ to her..?

She blinked a couple of times, still processing if she heard that right. Angie tilted her head, a little confused to why Kokichi was apologizing and what the apology was for, but before she could even say anything, Kokichi has already spoke.

“It's a lie..” Kokichi paused as he let go of his hair and took a deep breath. Angie, on the other hand, only smiled at Kokichi’s usual catchphrase. Usually, every sentence of Kokichi that has lies mentioned in it, was always upbeat or in a teasing one.. Angie smiled slightly.. How strange was it that they only knew each other for a week but it felt like she observed him more than anyone? Probably because he as one of the interesting people and also happens to be quite different from the others, both in her and Atua’s eyes..

“Just leave, Yonaga-chan..” Kokichi continued.

Angie slightly tilted her head and sneaked a peek on Kokichi’s face which has an uncomfortable, regretful, worried, and almost disappointed expression.. But something tells her that all of those emotions wasn’t directed to her or what just happened, but directed to Kokichi himself..

She blinked a couple of times at that train of thought that just popped in her head and continues to appear.. _‘Discomfort, worry, regret, and disappointment.. for kissing someone with no consent..’_ Angie knows it didn’t sound like Kokichi, but she knows herself that she doesn’t really know what type of person Kokichi really is beside the person he shows to all of them, a liar and someone whose thoughts and the meaning of actions can never be understood unless thoroughly analyze or if Kokichi says it himself, which will probably never happen.. but Angie was just as the same, in a way at least.. She could understand some of his way of thinking..

And with the time she spent here in the academy and watching Kokichi.. knowing what type of person Kokichi really is, might be nice.. Just a glimpse of how he really feels.. something Angie was able to see earlier when he whispered all those words sincerely and when they kissed but she doesn’t know that herself.. would be really nice..

Angie slowly stood up and head towards the still slightly opened door. She didn’t see nor heard Kokichi react, but she only continued walking and placed her hand on the doorknob.

The sound of the door closing was heard, then there was a small audible click that is similar to the sound of the lock.. but still didn’t earn a reaction from Kokichi who looked more on edge than before, but then, the bed shifted. When Kokichi turned his head and body around, Angie was sitting beside him and facing him with a smile.

Angie cupped Kokichi’s face and leaned in as she stares at Kokichi’s eyes that only stared at her with masked surprise and confusion. Slowly, Angie closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. She could feel Kokichi’s surprise when he slightly froze against her which made her smile, it was quite nice to catch the Ultimate Supreme Leader off guard.

There was no response for at least 5 seconds before Kokichi slowly kissed back, controlling the kiss as he did so. Angie smiled against the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as she slightly raised herself up and sat on Kokichi’s lap.. She flinched slightly at feeling Kokichi’s warm, throbbing, clothed shaft pressing against her, and also felt the heat of her body rising.. Kokichi’s hands went on her waist and they slowly pulled away for from the kiss and stared straight to each other’s eyes once again..

“Atua does want me here, with you, right now, in this situation.” Angie whispered with a sincere smile. Kokichi seemed a little surprise with her words but then, he raised an eyebrow and smirked. From Angie’s waist, one of his hands went up and reached towards her face. Kokichi caressed her cheeks with his thumb then slowly, it trailed over to her lips.

“Atua, huh?” Kokichi asked as he slightly tilted his head. Angie blinks in mild confusion in which Kokichi only hummed about before smiling.

“For now.” He said before leaning and kissing her again. Angie was still a bit confused but forgot all about it when Kokichi kissed her again. She responded almost immediately and has her mouth parted as she wants the same sensation as before.. She felt Kokichi hums, almost teasingly, against her lips and slowly slipped his tongue inside.

Their tongues danced in the same rhythm as before but this time, Kokichi took complete control and made it a very pleasurable kiss that made her tremble and at the same time, want more. As the kiss continued, she felt Kokichi’s hand from her waist slowly trailing on her back, inside the jacket.. She felt her bikini top being untied and hanging loosely yet still kept her breast covered.. Kokichi slowly pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes, staring straight to hers. Angie bit her lower lips as she stared at Kokichi’s eyes filled with lust that all seems to be directed to her..

“Yonaga-chan.. You know what I want, right..?” He asked in a breathless voice, his hand still trailing against her back and slowly reaching to her nape where the other tie of her bikini top is.. Angie’s face slightly turned red as she nodded her head.. She let her yellow jacket fell off her body as the ribbon from her nape got untied and her bikini top fell on her lap. She watches as Kokichi stared at her tan, exposed breast. She did feel a bit self-conscious as she knows her breast wasn’t in the area that can be call big, but it seems like Kokichi didn’t mind, at all.. Instead, he licked his lips.

Kokichi pushed her gently against the bed, leaned towards her neck and started pressing kisses against it, licking and sucking it. Small moans and whimpers escaped her mouth as Kokichi continued doing so. From her neck, his lips slowly trailed down, towards her breast.. She moaned as Kokichi licked and sucked her breast, just around her nipples while one of his hands was against her breast, groping and letting his thumb ran against her nipple.

She moaned loudly when suddenly, Kokichi’s lips wrapped around her nipple and started sucking it, his tongue flicking against it as he did so. She had to bite her lower lip to not moan too loud but small puffs of air still escaped her mouth.

“Kokichi..” Angie moaned when Kokichi let go of her nipple with a loud pop and raised himself up with his hands, both of it on both sides of Angie’s head and against the bed as he stares straight to her eyes again. She watches as Kokichi licked his lips, staring down lustfully at her.

“You look and sounds like an angel.. _Angie-chan_..” Kokichi said in a sincere voice, smirking as he eyed her body up to down. Angie only continued staring at Kokichi, face a little red at the compliment and the use of her first name than last. It wasn’t anything new as she’s always called by her first name but that was the first time Kokichi called her by her first name, in a seductive voice of all voices.. Angie let out a shaking breath when Kokichi continued eyeing her body without doing anything..

“Kokichi.. Hurry up..” She spoke, desperation in her voice. She saw something flashed across Kokichi’s eyes when she spoke, his smirk also widening. Angie whimpered when she felt Kokichi’s hand between her thighs, the palm against her right thigh.. She let out a small moan when Kokichi’s hand trailed upper and upper until it touched her slightly wet underwear..

Her heart thumped in a nervous beat since no one has ever touched her there, beside her.. She watches as Kokichi licked his lips before starting to press his index and middle finger against her clitoris.

“Ahh!” She cried as Kokichi started rubbing her clitoris up and down in a soft movement that made it feel good for her.. She moaned as it continued in the same rhythm and pattern but slowly, Kokichi’s hand trailed upwards and slipped inside her underwear..

Angie tightly closed her eyes and moaned when Kokichi’s warm fingers made direct contact against her wet, slippery clitoris.. It rubbed and circled against her clitoris, which made her clutched against the sheet and moan louder..

“K-Kokichi..!” She cried out when Kokichi started moving his fingers faster yet still softly that it brought her more pleasure and closer to coming.. As the pleasure continued, she slightly opened her eyes to see Kokichi still staring to her face, watching her expressions closely.. Angie bit her lip and reached out to wrap her arms around Kokichi’s neck. She pulled herself up and kiss Kokichi, her mouth open and welcoming Kokichi’s tongue against her.

As their tongues continue to dance together, from her clitoris, Kokichi’s fingers went lower and trailed over the lips of her pussy, circling around it. Slowly, Kokichi pushes two of his fingers inside of her. She moaned against Kokichi’s mouth as it moved in and out of her, rubbing against her tight walls. It felt good, better than when she’s doing it herself, which happens to be rarely.

They pulled away from the kiss, Angie throwing her head back as she moans, Kokichi’s fingers moving in and out of her in a fast pace.

“K-Kokichi! Ahh..!” She moaned against Kokichi’s ears as she clutched harder against him.

“Angie-chan.. You look so beautiful..” Kokichi whispered, as he licked the shell of her ear. Angie breathe harder and moaned louder as her legs started trembling like a leaf as Kokichi picked up the pace.

Before she could even reach that pleasurable orgasm, Kokichi pulled his hands and fingers away, all the pleasure turning down, giving her time to catch her breath. She let her arms and hands draped on the bed, on both side of her head as she catches her breath.

As she did so, she heard the sound of belt unbuckling and a zipper unzipping. She slightly raises her head to see Kokichi stroking his shaft that is fully out in open. Angie gulped as she stares at it, she has never seen one personally, at least, not from someone that she doesn’t live with and never this close.. Kokichi’s member was between 6 to 7 inches and was quite thick, it might fit inside of her but she knows it would still hurt..

“Hm? What’s wrong, Angie-chan..?” Kokichi asked in an almost teasing tone as he continue stroking his shaft and aligned it to Angie’s wet entrance.. Angie whimpered and slowly let out a shuddering moan.. She stared pleadingly and nervously at Kokichi’s eyes and spoke in an almost inaudible voice..

“This is my first time..” She said, face slightly flushed as she waited for Kokichi’s reaction. She saw how his eyes widened for a split second before he smiled at her, his eyes narrowing in an almost mischievous manner.

“Nishishi.. I’ll be gentle..” Kokichi whispered as he rubs the head of his member against Angie’s clitoris.

“Ah~.. W-Why do I feel like that’s a lie??” She asked, trying to control her voice to sound like her normal cheery one but it still sounded a little breathy because her sensitive clitoris has Kokichi’s warm shaft, a little wet due to the precum dripping off it, rubbing against it.. Kokichi giggles again, unlike before, he wasn’t breathing hardly as it seems like the heat turned down a little.

“Lie, moi? Never~” Kokichi said, smiling widely as he stares at her.

“At least, not to you.” He said in an almost very sincere voice.. but Angie, wasn’t able to hear it as it only came out as a whisper. She tilted her head, confusion written in her expression. Kokichi continued staring at her and his cheeks slightly flushed pink before he shakes his head and the expression away.

“I’m putting it in, Angie-chan..” Kokichi whispered with a small smile as he once again aligned his member on Angie’s entrance. Angie whimpered before nodding, a bit eagerly, Kokichi noted. Kokichi giggled before biting his lower lip and slowly pushing his member inside of Angie’s tight hole.

Angie moaned as Kokichi’s member slowly push inside of her, her walls being stretched out. She moaned loudly as her back arched when Kokichi pushes all of him inside of her and hits her womb..

“K-Kokichi.. Haah..” She moaned, breathing heavily. Kokichi didn’t move inside of her immediately and only let her adjust as he started leaving fluttering kisses against her neck and chest. Angie whimpered and let out soft moans as Kokichi’s lips, from her chest to her neck, trailed towards her ear..

“Angie-chan.. I want to fuck you already..” Kokichi whispered against it and slowly lifted his head to come face to face with her. Angie gulped, Kokichi’s eyes were dazed and full of lust as he stared at her, it was as if she’s all Kokichi ever wanted..

“You’re already inside of me, Kokichi..” She said in an almost whisper mixed with a moan tone. Kokichi smiles and kisses her on the lips again, passionately and full of affection. After a while, Kokichi pulls away and whispers against her lips..

“I’ll start moving, Angie-chan..” Kokichi whispered. Angie felt her heart thumped nervously.. but feeling Kokichi’s fingers caressing her forehead and moving her hair out of the way of her eyes made her a little calm.. She nodded and spread her legs a little wider as she stares straight to Kokichi’s mildly flushed face and smirking lips as he stares at her..

Slowly, Kokichi started pulling out, Angie moaning as it moved inside of her. It was only the tip of Kokichi’s member inside of her. She bit her lower lip as she waits for Kokichi to thrust in again but Kokichi paused and was only smirking at her. Angie let out a sound similar to a whine as she felt a desperate want for friction inside of her.. She knows Kokichi was also the same, he himself looks just as desperate, but he was able to cover it up more than her, as expected of the liar.

“K-Kokichi..” Angie moaned, eyes pleadingly yet her mouth almost forming into a pout. Kokichi giggled as he licked his lips as he watches her expression, enjoying every part of it.. He smirked as he lets his fingers trail against her nipple and slightly pinched it between his index and middle finger, earning a soft moan from her..

“Tell me, Angie-chan..” He whispered, against her ear and licked and bite it. Angie moaned as she clutched harder against the bedsheet beside her head.. She opened her mouth and spoke in a desperate voice..

“P-Please! Please give it to me..! Please- Ahh!” She moaned loudly, her eyes widening slightly as soon as Kokichi grabs her hips and pushes his member deep inside of her in a swift motion, hitting against her womb that just brought so much pleasure.

She moaned when Kokichi started thrusting in and out of her in a normal, not too rough pace. She expected it to hurt but it didn’t and only made her moan and made her eyes water slightly due to the pleasure of Kokichi’s member rubbing against her sensitive walls and her womb being hit repeatedly..

“Nishishi.. H-How cute..” Kokichi commented, slightly giggling but also letting out soft puffs of airs.. Angie felt hotter inside when Kokichi’s compliment reached her head.. She slowly reached out and wrapped her arms against Kokichi’s neck once again, pulling him closer as her lips brushed against Kokichi’s ear, moaning against it.

She didn’t know if that was her walls tightening but she felt his member inside of her throbbing harder and almost getting bigger when she started moaning against her ear.. The pleasure only started to get crazier when Kokichi started picking up the pace..

“Ahh..! Kokichi..!” She moaned Kokichi’s name repeatedly against his ear. She felt a smile reaching her lips when she felt Kokichi getting obviously affected by how he started letting out soft moans when she moaned his name against his ear. As it continues, the bed almost started rocking slightly as he thrusts in and out of her, fast and hard..

She moans as she slightly loosened her arms’ hold against Kokichi’s neck just to the point that she came face to face with each other and she could reach Kokichi’s lips against hers again. Their lips pressed against each other, their mouth open and their tongues meeting and dancing again together, Angie moaning against Kokichi’s mouth as he continued thrusting deep inside of her.

As they kiss and as Kokichi fucks her deep and fast, she felt more and more hotter. She wanted more pleasure inside of her, she wanted to feel Kokichi inside of her even more.. Angie gulps and slowly wraps her legs around him, pulling him closer and pushing him deeper inside of her.. She had to pull away from the kiss as she lets out a loud moan from Kokichi hitting her womb a little harder than before..

“Ah! Ahh..! Kokichi..!” She moaned loudly, her half-lidded eyes watering even more from all the pleasure, yet she continued to stare to Kokichi’s expression. He has his mouth mildly parted, soft puffs of airs and moans coming out of it, sweat rolling from his forehead and his lustful eyes almost narrowed teasingly, which also happens to be staring straight to her expression.. Slowly, Kokichi stopped moving, turning off all of the heat and everything and giving them time to breathe.. Angie let go of her arm’s hold on Kokichi’s neck and flopped against the bed, Kokichi’s shaft still buried deep inside of her. She started catching her breath, her cheeks slightly red and her hair a little messy but the messy look only made her look more attractive.. Kokichi’s eyes that was still staring straight to her expression blinked a couple of times, then, his eyes turned into an almost serious, sincere look but the smile was still tugged on his lips..

“You’re so beautiful, _Angie.._ ” He whispered, once again reaching out to move her hair out of her beautiful face’s view.. Angie’s eyes widened, her already flushed face flushing harder when she hears Kokichi’s compliment.. But most of all, Kokichi calling her name.. Not Yonaga-chan, not Angie-chan, just Angie.. Even though a lot of people calls her by her first name.. Kokichi calling her ‘Angie’ really made her feel.. special..

Angie smiles happily before reaching out and grabbing Kokichi’s shoulder. She pushes him to the side, Kokichi letting out a grunt as his back landing against the bed and Angie ending up on top of him, his member still inside of her moving slightly, making them both moan. Kokichi allows his hands to rest on her waists as he stared up at her. Angie slightly tilted her head when she saw that satisfied expression on Kokichi’s face as he stares at her..

“Nishishi.. You’re really bolder than you look, Angie~” Kokichi said, slightly giggling as he eyed her expression and body intently. Angie continued smiling..

“Nyahaha.. I know~” She said and slowly places her hands against Kokichi’s pale chest, slightly rubbing it. She took a deep breath and slowly lifted her hips up and bounced back down, moaning loudly at the same pleasure she felt from before, but it felt like it hit deeper inside of her than last time.

“Haah.. That’s what I like about you, Angie..~” Kokichi whispered in a breathless voice as he moans along her. Angie only slightly smiles as her mouth was open, unsuppressed moans coming out of it. She continues bouncing her hips up and down in the same speed Kokichi did earlier, moaning in ecstasy as the pleasure courses through her body.. Her eyes were still on Kokichi who still have a smirk tugged in his lips as he let out soft moans and grunts..

“Ko.. Ahh..! ..kichi..!” She moaned as she continues bouncing her hips against Kokichi’s member. As she continues, she felt that strange desire of wanting Kokichi’s hand against her, specifically, against the sensitive parts of her body..

Angie moans as she reaches out to grab Kokichi’s right hand that’s on her waist. She stares to Kokichi’s lustful eyes that flashed a small confusion in it before she slowly placed his hand against her left breast.. She moans as she watches Kokichi smirked smugly and started rubbing her breast, pinching her nipples as he did so.

As she continues pounding herself against Kokichi’s member, she felt her orgasm coming in close. She knows Kokichi was close as well as his member throbbed harder and feeling his hands that’s on her breast and hips tightened.

“Ahh! K-Kokichi..! I’m..” She moaned, more moans escaping he mouth and more sweat strolling down her head and body as her legs started to twitch..

“C-Come, my beloved..” Kokichi moaned, letting go of her breast and allows his hands to rests on her thighs he thrusted upwards, meeting Angie bouncing against him, faster, harder and rougher than before.

“A-Angie.. I-I wanna come inside of you.. Ngh..!” Kokichi moaned, his grip against her thighs tightening.

“A-Atua says.. it’s my safe day..! T-That’s why.. Ahh! C-Come inside of me..!” She begged loudly and came, her legs twitching uncontrollably and her back arching as she threw her head back.. She heard Kokichi hissed as he gripped her thighs harder and thrusts upward, plunging his shaft deep inside of her, moaning softly as he releases all of his semen inside of her. Angie moaned softly as she felt her womb being filled and the semen dripping out of her..

Angie waited for the heat and pleasure inside of her to turn down and she fell towards Kokichi, her head landing on his shoulder and his cock still deep inside of her as she panted against the crook of his neck.. She heard and felt Kokichi panting as well.. She smiled as she slightly pull her head back to stare at Kokichi who was only staring at the ceiling.

“Do you feel better now, Kokichi??” Angie asked, her cheerful tone back almost immediately.

“Nishishi.. Maybe~” He singsongs, the usual smile tugged on his lips.

Angie just hums as she slightly shifted, a small moan escaping her mouth when she felt Kokichi’s member that’s still inside of her move, so does the semen.. She blinks a couple of time and slowly, from feeling Kokichi’s semen deep inside of her.. She realized what happened. making her smile slightly. Kokichi trusted Atua’s words conveyed by her earlier, despite being obviously unfaithful to Atua, he listened to her and came inside of her.. but it could be because of all the pleasure that’s why he did.. But it stlll made Angie feel good and smile despite of it.. As she continues staring at Kokichi’s smiling lips, another question popped in her head.

“Hey Kokichi.. Why did you give me the choice to leave earlier?” She asked, genuinely curious but the reason in her head from earlier was still the one she think is right.

“Hm? What, Angie-chan~? Do you actually like being forced??” Kokichi teasingly asked as he giggles. Angie giggles as well, those words just prove her previous thoughts.. She smiled and slightly raised herself, Kokichi’s member slipping out of her, she felt a slight twinge of disappointment inside of her when it did, but she just continued to sit on it. She placed her elbows against Kokichi’s chest as she rests her face against her palm, staring straight and smiling at Kokichi who was only looking at her.

“So~ You didn’t want to force me, didn’t you, Kokichi??” She asked, the smile on her lips becoming wider and almost smug as her eyes turned more than certain and convinced.

“Are you really entertaining that lie, Angie-chan??” He asked with a smile, not a hint of him being affected in his expression.. But Angie was the same, her expression from earlier didn’t change. She watches as Kokichi’s eyebrows twitched before he slowly looks away, a small blush flushing in his cheeks.. Angie’s eyes widened before she blinked a couple of times. That was an unexpected expression that made her smile and almost let out a small noise of happiness. It was just really cute.

“What’s wrong, Angie-chan??” Kokichi called once he composed himself, all previous expression gone and was replaced with the usual one but also questioning one when he saw her just staring at her. Angie blinked and smiled as she continued staring at him but when she remembers the way Kokichi called her, her smile slowly disappears…

“Angie..” She spoke slowly..

“Hm?” Kokichi called, slightly tilting his head.

“Angie.. You need to continue calling me Angie, it’s what Atua wants.” She said and smiled. She watches as Kokichi raises an eyebrow before smirking..

“I would.. but it’s your Atua that wants it, not Angie-chan.” He said with an almost sad look. Angie watches as Kokichi gently grabbed her wrist and the back of her head as he pulls her down. Angie’s head landed on the side of Kokichi’s head as she rests her arms on both side of his body. She felt Kokichi leaned closer and started kissing her neck, letting his tongue run around it, making her moan softly..

“I want you to be the one to want it, Angie-chan..” He whispered against her neck as he slowly pulled away and stares straight to her eyes. Angie bit her lower lip when she saw that look on Kokichi’s eyes, that serious yet seductive look.. She gulped as she allows herself to lean her head against Kokichi’s shoulder and rest against Kokichi’s touch..

“Angie.. I.. I want it.” She whispered. She watches as Kokichi turned his head towards her and kissed her forehead..

“Nishishi.. Okay, Angie..”

Angie stopped at seeing how Kokichi giggled and smiled, a genuine, truthful one.. It was really.. cute, almost calming to see.. It was just wholesome and attractive to see on him.. Even though he was doing it almost all the time, there was something different about this smile.. It was just wholesome and looked truly.. happy, it was a very good look on Kokichi, she would say.. It was something that puts a smile on her face and makes her heart throb..

Kokichi and Angie smiles as they held each other and slowly closes their eyes, falling asleep in each other’s arms.. Today, they both saw a side of each other that wasn’t, almost never, shown to anyone.. And they were both sure, it was the start of something new between the two of them..

They couldn’t be happier.

While outside of Ouma’s room. A certain magician was sitting at his doorway, her back leaning against the door. She pulled her hat down to hide her slightly darkened expression, tightly holding it that it almost wore out of her head..

She glared hardly at the space in front of her as she hears Ouma and Yonaga talking sweetly, lovingly with each other from inside of Ouma’s room..

She puffed her cheeks as her eyes slightly watering from frustration. She should be the one in Angie’s position.. Now, all the monocoins she earned to buy that potion from Monokuma are all wasted..

“Angie, you stupid dummy..”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really strange that I don’t fancy writing original, romance smut but with Angie and Kokichi, I had a little fun, though I’m still not used to it. I know it kinda sucked, I mean, this is my first time writing a F/M smut but that’s the best I can do, and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
